shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iro Iro no Mi, Model: Aka
Introduction The Iro-Iro no Mi, Model: Aka ''(色色の実 モデル：赤, ''Iroironomi, moderu: Aka) is a Logia-like Paramecia-type fruit that transforms the user into a Red Colored Human. This gives the user the ability to create, manipulate and transform into all shades of red, allowing the user to assimilate into any red object or person in their vicinity. Despite that, it is considered a weak Devil Fruit and it's user is 'cowardly' for having such powers. It was consumed by Junior Seaman Amelia Maxwell, a former Marine turned pirate after witnessing a vicious rebellion against a corrupt Marine. Appearance The fruit takes the appearance of a shining red apple with deep black swirls and a black stem. It apparently tastes of "The color red combined with rotting blood and burning flesh." Strengths There are few enhancements both physically and mentally upon eating the Fruit, and the abilities it grants do not support others or aid in combat, until most Fruits, making it seem virtually useless to the public. Regardless, with the right thinking, and enough training, the Iro-Iro no Mi, Model: Aka can transform any average joe into a deadly powerhouse. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, and suffers a minor phobia of the color blue. Their temper is shortened, and their body tempurature will slightly increase over time. Usage Eating the Fruit enables the user to manipulate the color red in all shades, giving the user unlimited control over a certain section of the color spectrum. This opens up opportunities for mostly psychological torture and disorientation,but not much else. It also enables the user to create shades of red on any object they touch, in any shades of red, provided they physically will it. other than color manipulation, this also does not have much use in combat or support. It's true power, which not many know of, is it's ability to transform the user into the 'Red Royal Form', a form where the user is completely replaced with an exact silhouette of themselves. The silhouette is a pure red color, and allows the user to assimilate themselves into any red object or person in their vicinity. This renders the user intangible and near-invincible while in the object, and the user can leave at any given time, both fully and partially. This allows for surprise ambushes, assassinations, and better combat skills in general. In general, just one single drop of blood nearby will give the user an escape route. The assimilation is further strengthened by the user's ability to create red via touch, giving the user basically unlimited escape ruotes should they play their cards correctly. Attacks * Red Creation: The user leaves a red mark on whatever they touch. This is limited to the palms of their hands, and the area in which the palms are touching. To leave bigger marks, they must spread their hands around the object or person they are touching. * Blood Runner: Using their own blood as a medium, the user creates a blood splatter, which they assimilate into, switching from each drop as quick as possible while ambushing enemies via hit-and-run tactics. * Red Room: By boosting their Red Creation, the user can create a field that spans a room and causes everything in it to become red, including water vapor and even air. The air will spread, further boosting their 'Red Room' and giving them more combat options. * Red Thread of Hate: The user's strongest basic technique, they can force their red manipulation powers to create a near-invisible red string that attaches itself itself to an enemy the user hates, giving them a way to always travel to and assassinate them. Trivia * The Iro-Iro no Mi is a Paramecia simply because it is impossible for this Fruit to be a Logia. This is due to the fact that the color red is not an element nor is it a particle. * The Red Room is a reference to the urban legend of the Dark Web's 'Red Rooms', where sadistic executions and torture take place within. A video game has been made about such. * The Red Thread of Hate is an obvious parody of the 'red thread of fate'. External Links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_thread_of_fate https://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Red_room